The Way I Am
by Perzephone
Summary: Vampires aren't supposed to exist. Right? Even if they did, could they be classified as mutants? Just creatures invented by an eccentric named Stoker? But there's one in the classroom, sitting right next to me. multiple pairings,*no marysue. rogue-centric
1. Different

disclaimer: i do not own xmen, only my character Evie.

Vampires aren't supposed to _exist._ Right? I mean, they're just fictional characters, the whole shebang all started off with some eccentric named Stoker, 'cause I read some of the book when I still in 'normal' high school. And even if they _are _real, could they be classified as mutants? Because there's one in the classroom, sitting right next to me.

-----------[Mutant High]-------------

I'm _so _nervous. I don't really feel like I belong here. I mean, all these kids were born and raised with an extra gene, a mutant gene that gives them these fantastic abilities, and well, I don't really have a mutant gene, per se, more like long, white teeth and maroon eyes. Which, by the way, I have decided to manipulate into my _favourite _eye color-- steel grey. Unrealistic, I know, but I can do this kind of things. My teeth are a different story-- my dad used to tell me to get them capped, but he never did. My mum suggested to hide the death pallor that runs through our family to get a tan. A tan is kind of out of the question though, but I'm working on it.

I was sitting in Xavier's philosophy class, something about the stages of mutant evolution and how it could affect our ideas, psychological profile and etc., a class that I found extremely interesting (although I can't really think of a career except philosophy professor), but I was squirming and nervous. A girl sat to my right, she kept giving me weird glances. She had long, auburn hair with a few streaks of white in it, and she was dressed almost old-skool Lolita, and I fancied her opera gloves. I wondered how many people knew what I was. It was unexpected how I got into here-- my dad had known Xavier from a while back, something about a mission in Europe during WWII, and since I wasn't doing very good in high school back in Illinois, dad sent me to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and I enrolled yesterday, and today was my first day of classes.

Already homesick, I wrote down the notes on the board. Class had ticked by twenty minutes and already I was bored and feeling out of place; I always liked dressing with some class, and I had came today wearing only a nice, fitted black t shirt and clean white jeans. _Extremely _clean, mind, I am very picky about cleanliness. It makes my nutty when I see dirt or dust, especially in my room. Speaking of which, my bags were still on top of the bed. I shared a dorm with four other girls. I didn't know who they were yet, but they didn't intimidate me as much as being in the classrooms. I'm not shy by nature, I just felt... way out of place. It didn't feel like I even had a right to be here. It's hard enough being a vampire.

Then, Professor Xavier made my already shaky frame of mind even weaker. To the point of collapsing.

"Oh, I almost forgot." the bald man smiled kindly in my direction and my face got very hot. I was thankful for my lack of pigment or blush, for I was not blushing. "We have a new student. Everyone, please welcome Evelyn Harper." Everyone slowly turned and looked at me, mutants of all ages and sizes and power. "Please stand, Evelyn. Tell us a little about yourself." He knitted his fingers over his chest and looked at me encouragingly. Swallowing the dry lump in my throat, I got to my feet. But my hand brushed my pen and it clattered to the floor, but I might as well flipped the desk over. Knitting my fingers at my waist unsuredly, I cleared my throat.

"Hi, my name's Evelyn, but you can call me Evie... I'm from Illinois. I'm seventeen."

"Would you care to share your power, Evie?" Everyone looked at me intently, curious.

"Well... um, I am a-- vampire." A few collective gasps and mutters went through the room, thankfully quiet. Man, if I could blush, I would be as red as a tomato. I spotted a pretty blonde girl near the back giving me an odd look-- but not a welcoming one, either. Scratching my cheek on habit, I slumped back down into my seat, Xavier gradually drawing all attention away, the whispers quieting to nothing.

"Yes, class, that is right. Although Evie is not technically a mutant, she still has abilities the human race would fear-- telekinesis, manipulation of fire, flight, shape-shifting... real old school." A few giggles passed through the crowd. "I expect you all to welcome her and make her feel as comfortable as possible. She's very gentle and courteous."

_Sorry for the awkward moment--_ I jumped, then realized it was Xavier's voice. I was well aware of his little ability to get inside your head and speak to you. _But it's best we get it over with, lest you would rather be found out by being caught sipping diluted goat blood, hm? _I looked at him and smiled sheepishly, and he winked and dismissed the class. The students leapt to their feet, the room instantly filling with chatter and movement. I picked up my purse and closed my notebook, stooping down to pick up my pen. When I straightened, the girl with the white streaks in her hair was standing in front of me, smiling at me a little.

"Hi. I'm Rogue," she extended her gloved hand and I shook it. It was a tender grip. "It's nice to meet ya."

"Hey... nice to meet you too."

"I love your pants, by the way." I smiled.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I got them on sale. At Wal-Mart." She giggled a little.

"Sweet, another bargain shopper. Wanna come with me and Jules for lunch?"

"Uh, sure. Where... are we going?"

"To the cafeteria! Scott Summer's meat-loaf extradorinaire!" she exclaimed, walking out of the classroom and into the hallway, keeping in step with me.

"Who's Scott Summers?"

"He's one of the teachers. We call him Cyclops, though." I was about to ask why they called him Cyclops, when a young man walked up to us.

"Rogue!" he pecked her on the lips-- but his own mouth stopped a centimetre from hers. It didn't touch. I thought it was rather weird. Rogue flustered pleasantly and they joined hands. "Who's this?"

"This is Evie. She just moved here from Illinois."

"Really? What's your speciality, Evie? Shadow manipulation? Pyrokinesis? Wings?" he asked, looking intrigued. I faultered.

"Uhm, I'm a vampire." His eyes widened.

"That's..._cool_. I guess." Rogue nudged him and looked at me with apology.

"You know what, I think I need to call my mum." I said, in a rush. Rogue glanced at me, surprised. "Yeah, I know, but it's... kind of important. I'll catch you later." I turned on my heel and scuttled around, finally winding up at the dorms. Everyone I passed whispered and stared at me and I was thankful for my mum's genetics-- I slid through a wall very quickly, and dipped into my room, landing right on my bed. Four other girls, midst-changing, all looked up at me. Once again, if I could flush, I would be very red right now.

"Hi." A busty redhead said. "Are you Evie? Ms Grey told us you would be staying in here... with us. I'm Trisha."

"Yeah, I'm Evie."

"So, you got the same ability as Kitty? Walking through walls?" I held my tongue for a moment, and then nodded.

"Something like that."

"Sweet deals. Sorry, we're all kind of half naked."

"I'm Tristan." a short ash-blonde greeted, the farthest. "This is Sarah, and that's Kelly. The other girl is Rogue."

"Oh, I met her. What kind of a name is Rogue, anyways?" Sarah, tall and black-haired, shrugged.

"Don't know. Her real name's Marie, though. We're gonna go swimming though, in the pool. You wanna come?" The girls looked at me expectantly. I shook my head. Like I would want to prance around in a bathing suit with these girls, who were all very tan and Caliesque, compared to my Victorian gothic white skin and lanky, shapeless body.

"No, thanks, I'm a little tired."

"Okay then," The girls got into their suits and towels and walked out. Kelly and Trisha did not say goodbye, they kind of looked at me strange. I wondered how fast this was going to spread. I lay back on my bed, welcoming the silence except for the occasional laugh from outside the door in the hallway, or the sound of running feet and happy fucking teenagers. I sighed hard, and wished for a cigarette. Really bad. I kicked off my shoes and let them flop onto the floor, wondering if I shouldn't just jump in my car and take off. I had driven here all the way from Illinois, so there was no way in hell I was going to be sending my baby back there. My parents would definately crash it, when they were 'drunk on love', as mum was fond of saying. _Gag_.

Eventually I relaxed and let the tension of the first day roll off. I only had morning classes. I had dropped out halfway through grade 12 in Macey Lane's High School, came here. So I only had two classes a day-- Philosophy and Psychology, without a doubt the most interesting courses. They were hard and for the intelligent, but I had always been a bookworm so it should be a cinch for me. There was just one problem though-- it was _really _sunny here. I didn't burn and fry up like the traditional John Carpenter vampire. But I could get _very _sunburned and when my skin starts peeling, it fucking _peels_. Quite disgusting. I had an umbrella, mum insisted I bring it like a human mother insists her son bring his sunscreen and hat to summer camp, but like hell I was walking around with an _umbrella_. I felt alienated enough.

Sitting up, I realized another problem. I dragged my tongue over my smooth teeth. Hygiene was extremely important to me. I had to squeaky clean, cleanly shaven and plucked, all the time. A diet consisting of only raw meat and goat blood was probably going to murder my complexion. Speaking of which, I was _starving_. Xavier had told me to go straight to his office when the cravings arrived. That was the only issue, he had told me yesterday, I was forbidden to drink blood from the students. Human blood was delicious, a delicacy. And now I had to drink _goat blood..._ urgh, I might as well go into the cellar and wait for a rat to crawl by.

I got up, put my shoes back on and quickly went up the hallways, moving with that supernatural grace that had earned me a lot of attention, and criticism. I was passing by some burly looking dudes that had been in my philosophy class. They were lurking outside the cafeteria and looked at me.

"_Ooh_, it's the _vampire_. Oooo-ooOOO!" One teased. The others laughed.

"Careful. She might suck your blood. Right, freak?" The laughter continued and I ignored them, humiliated. Fucking pricks. _Maybe next time I'll rip your neck open._ I thought bitterly, longing to exercise my skill. I came to Xavier's office, and knocked on the wooden door. I was comfortable with Xavier, he meant no harm and was genuinely a nice person.

"Come in." I opened the door and Xavier was sitting in the sunlight, behind his desk, smiling at me. I shut the door. "And do not worry, Evie-- those boys will not be bothering you again." I nodded, not sure if I should be relieved or not. "I presume you are thirsty?" Again, I nodded. "Well, I sent Logan to retrieve you some fresh lamb blood. How is that?" My mood brightened. Lamb blood was delicious.

"That's great."

"Good." He opened a drawer to his desk and removed a bottle that was filled to the brim with bright red blood. My mouth began to salivate. My heart came to life and started to thud almost painfully, the skin of my forehead becoming tight and my eyes getting dry. It had been twenty-four hours since I drank. I retrieved it from him. I was about to twist off the cap, when I paused.

"Um, should I go somewhere else?"

"Feel free to go wherever you like, Evie. However, maybe you should tell anyone who is curious that it is cranberry juice." I laughed a little.

"Okay. Thank you, so much." Feeling elated, I bounced out of the office and nearly smashed into a tall man with sunglasses. He held my shoulders, steadying me while I got all embarassed again. "Oh God, I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright." he said. "I'm Scott Summers by the way."

"Come in, Scott!" Xavier called from behind me, and I got out of his way and retreated down the hallway. Maybe I should find the basement. The sunlight and the lights in this place was making me slightly dizzy. Light never really settled well with my eyes. The pupils would dilate until my eyes looked black. Often many people had the impression I was on a lot of drugs. Which felt like it now, when I cracked the bottle and took a long sip.

Somewhat like getting a sensual electric shock, warmth wrapped my body tightly, and a near orgasmic sigh escaped my lips before I could catch it. "Uh, yeah!" I hissed, gulping down half the bottle. Power rippled through me; I could feel it tingling at my fingertips, along my hairline, behind my eyeballs. My heart hammered violently in my chest, and euphoria reached its peak for me. A large smile stretched across my face. It felt like I could take on the world. I felt _fang-tastic_, hahaha. I paused by a mirror and glanced in-- nothing, of course. Vampires can't see their reflections. The effect was always eery, but as of this moment I didn't care.

Bouncing down the hallway, I returned to the cafeteria, and I found Rogue, Bobby and two other students sitting on several couches, grouped around a television that was on some hiphop music network. Mum and dad were always into classical music. My older sister Bubba had a taste for old rock n roll. My big sister was kind of my role model-- my idol, when I was younger. Bubba's real name was Barbara, but mum once called her Bubba and the name had stuck. Bubba was in Europe, overseas, a mortician in France. She always had... strange tastes.

"Hey, Evie." Rogue waved me over. "What's that?" she asked, spotting the bottle in my hands.

"Cranberry juice. Damn good." I sat down next to her.

"Oh. I see." She looked a little unsure. "This is Kitty, by the way." a petite brown haired girl smiled at me shyly. "Bobby, you already met. This is John." A blonde boy, hair all slicked back like, grinned at me. "You hungry? You can finish my loaf. It's kind of icky, though." I looked at the meat and ran my tongue over my teeth again, my taste buds tingling at the remains my drink had left on them.

"No, thanks. I like it extra-rare." John burst out laughing.

"So do I. I'll have to take you out for dinner sometime." he said.

"Maybe." I replied.

"So there's a party tonight, Rogue," Bobby said, a little impatiently. I had probably interrupted them when I had arrived. "You comin'?"

"I don't know, Bobby, I don't really like parties... besides, Logan's coming back today!" she said, brightly.

"Awe, man, screw Logan. He's so grumpy." Kitty said, haughtily. "But, if you wanna go Bobby, I'll come!" Rogue shot her a nasty look, and it appeared I only noticed, for Bobby was agreeing enthusiastically. John was staring at me. I took another sip from the bottle, for my high was dying off. It went back into full-gear.

"Okay." Rogue said, a little quietly. She looked rather hurt and jealous. I knew how she felt and I nudged her knee. She looked at me, and I dipped into her mind. _Fucking bitch, back off-- _I pulled out and her face went a little pale, and she looked a little sick. "Yeah?"

"Nothing."

_Evie,_ Xavier's stern voice. _Remember what we talked about. Don't take advantage of the students. _I didn't reply, but I didn't pry into Rogue's mind anymore. I took another sip and shook off the electric thrill of reading someone's mind. It always left a twangy feeling in my brain, as if it had been pulled out and rung up and dried, and then dropped back into my skull. My forehead felt tight again. I sipped the blood.

"Oh!" Rogue stood up abruptly, feigning anger. "I totally forgot! I have an assignment for Storm's class. I'll catch ya'll later." she collected her bag and walked away fast. Kitty snorted.

"What's wrong with her?" She stood up and sat down next to Bobby. She turned her attention to me.

"I think she saw a slut. Over there, somewhere." I pointed behind her, and before she could turn around, I got up. "Bye, guys." I walked away, ignoring angry whispering. I felt accomplished. Bobby hadn't stopped her. I don't know why he seemed attracted to Kitty, she was _nothing _compared to Rogue, who was extremely pretty. I thought about following her, but decided that she should be left alone. I had been dissed and played before. It was never fun. I floated around the school for a bit, and then when lunch was over, I went out into the empty courtyard.

-----------------------------

review mang


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own x men, only my character Evie Harper.

------chapter 2: Play Dead

---

--

-

--------------------------------------[just a touch]-------------------------------------

The sunlight was excruciatingly bright outside, and I shaded my eyes, narrowing them as little black flowers bloomed before them. I had left my sunglasses back in my dorm, but I didn't want to go all the way back there for them. I walked across the cool green grass, freshly cut. It smelled nice, like left-over rain and spices. I headed over to the trees, and got a surprise when I saw Rogue sitting on a bench in the shade, looking down, swinging her feet slowly. I could feel her distress from where I was walking, and I approached her quietly, my feet barely making a sound. In fact, she didn't look up until I was several paces away, visible out of the corner of her eye, and she looked at me and her upset look turned into a smile, which was so fake it was kind of embarassing. I didn't return it, only came to a stop in front of her, relieved once I was back in the shade. "What's wrong, Marie?"

"Nothing. Why do ya ask?" I sat down next to her, sipped the last of the blood from my bottle and put it in my purse. I would return it to Xavier later.

"You look upset. Bobby and Kitty, I guess?" She looked surprised, then a little annoyed, and then she sighed when I wouldn't look away from her ice-blue glaze. She looked back at her lap, where her fingers were curling in on themselves.

"How did ya know?"

"I watch people." She looked at me and I shrugged. "Not much else I can do."

"I guess...I don't really wanna talk about it."

"That's fine." I reached into my bag and pulled out my cigarettes. I offered her one and she declined politely. I snapped my fingers, and a small spurt of fire appeared, lighting my cigarette. She was watching me closely, eyes widened slightly.

"That's cool. Ya can make fire?"

"Among other things." After drinking such good, fresh blood, after the initial power high I always slipped into a very philosophical mood, willing to talk for hours. I blew out the smoke opposite Rogue's direction. "Don't you have a class?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like goin'. Ya know, Cyke gave us an assignment, and Bobby asked Kitty to be his partner. I'm his girlfriend!" She sounded even more upset then before.

"Who's Cyke?"

"Cyclops. Scott Summers."

"Oh, I ran into him. The guy with the sunglasses?"

"Yeah. So, I'm jus' waitin' here, 'cause Logan's comin' back today."

"Who's that?"

"He saved ma' life." she revealed, smiling a little at me. "Ya know, ya'll not that scary." I smiled.

"Well, why would I be? I wouldn't hurt anybody, unless they did something to make me mad."

"Are ya foreign? Like from Europe, or somethin'?"

"No, I'm from Illinois. My big sister is in France, though."

"What's her name?"

"Barbara. But everyone calls her Bubba."

We talked. I prodded into her mind a little, just enough to learn more about her, and not enough that Xavier would notice. I would probably get in trouble if he caught me. Rogue was depressed. _Very _depressed. A lot of shit had happened to her, and she could barely carry the weight of it all-- poor girl was starting to stumble. I kind of knew how she felt, but not exactly. I had a good life with good, considerate parents with a lot of wealth in my family, and Rogue was just a middle-class mutant that had lived on the highway for a while, and god knows what happened to that little girl in the big Canadian wilderness. She was strong, and I warmed up to her even more.

After class, Rogue was free, and I offered to take her to town for a bit. When she asked why, I only said that she needed some cheering up and I would take her out shopping, or something. I had plans to also pick up a bottle of spiced rum, 'cause it looks like I was going to need it in my coffee in the morning, every morning, in this place. Rogue agreed once I told her the plan, sounding very excited.

"I don't think anyone's ever really taken me shoppin' before, besides my mom and a few of my friends in Missisipi..." she said, trailing off, sounding sheepish. I stood up from the bench, stretching. She followed suit.

"Well, I'll take you out for a night on the town. I'm a senior, so it should be fine, right?"

"Yeah, but we have to tell one of the teachers, or Professor X--"

"Fuck that." she looked at me, surprised. "C'mon, let's just go-- no one's gonna miss us. We'll be back. Is there a curfew?" Rogue nodded.

"Yes, eleven... but there's a party tonight. You goin'?"

"I don't know anyone, but I'll show up. Only if you do, though." We started walking across the lawn, as students accumulated outside. They gave us a wide berth, and I don't think it was just because of me. Rogue noticed, painfully so, I saw, and the looks and whispers didn't affect me as much as it affected Rogue. Little children stared-- or, gaped, more like-- teenagers huddled in their cliques and whispered. I pulled Rogue's sleeve until we were in the parking lot, away from all them.

"Ya know, I really don't like this school anymore." Rogue said, folding her arms and looking at me a little shyly from under their lashes. "They all... stay away from me."

"Why?"

"When people touch ma' skin, they get hurt, Evie. Sometimes they die." There was a lot of misery in her voice.

"Well, then, hang on a second." I grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. "I think I can help you out here. Take off your gloves." Her eyes widened.

"Are ya crazy?! No!"

"Trust me, Marie. C'mon, I know we just met, but I got something to show you." _I hope this works._ I thought, but I didn't tell Rogue that there still might be a chance I would end up seizuring out in the parking lot. That would be really bad.

"No, Evie, you're going to get _hurt_--"

"Just give it a shot." I gripped her shoulders a little tightly, and after a moment she sighed and relented, nervously tugging off her thin opera gloves. I took them from her small, delicate, pale hands and then I grasped one before she realized it. She gasped and tried to yank her hand away, but I squeezed it hard and her knees buckled a little.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed, and when she finally calmed down, she realized I was staring right at her, holding flesh to flesh, and I was perfectly alright. "Oh-- oh my god, Evie--! How's this possible?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm a vampire. My skin is dead, my heart is dead, I'm alive because I'm a demon, sweetheart." I took her other hand and put them both of my face. They were hot and a little damp from the anxiety I had just caused her.

"I can touch you?" she whispered.

"Yes." Her eyes began to get a little glossy. Through her touch, I could feel her flood of emotions. I gently held her wrists, stroking the back of her hands with my thumbs.

"The first boy I ever kissed, Evie, he went into a coma."

"Shit." Man, that really sucked. What a blow to the self-esteem... I smiled anyways. "Well, that's over and done with. It's the way you are. It's the way I am." I put her hands back at her sides. "Now, let's go have some fun." She hugged me. I hugged her back. Her scent was overpowering, as my mouth lingered near her neck. I forgot where I was for a moment. I could hear the blood in her veins pounding, her pleasure making me high. Her hair smelled like vanilla, and her perfume had a jasmine hint to it... coupled with the scent of blood, I almost lost it. I pushed her away, and she stumbled back a few steps, her happy look overcome with surprise and confusion. "I'm sorry. It's just..." I tapped my neck and her eyes widened with realization.

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It should be me who's sorry. But let's get going." I walked over to my ancient black Impala. I got into the car and she bounced into the passenger seat.

"Wow, this car is awesome!" she said, looking around at the leather exterior. "Where'd ya get it?"

"My dad. It was in his garage." I pulled out my keys and started the engine. It was very loud, the muffler was blasted to shit, and the pipes were rusted, but the piece of shit was still moving and I didn't mind the loudness. I had subs to cover that up. I was always more partial to rap music, but anything goes. My Pac CD was still in there so I blasted that, and I peeled out of the parking lot and shot out Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, and we were on the half hour trip to New York, and who knows what we would do there?

---------------[sippin on gin n juice]-----------------

As soon as we entered the city, the clock struck five, and I heard Xavier's voice in my head. _Evie, where would you and Rogue be going? _

_She's upset, so I'm taking her out for a bit. I'll bring her back safe._

_Do not hurt anybody, Evie. Please, we need to keep a low profile._

_Don't worry._ I blocked him out. It was simple really-- just force the voice out. I wouldn't be able to hear from him until I wanted too. I knew that would probably piss him off, but as long as he didn't manipulate Rogue into convincing me into taking us back-- I felt like partying, tonight. Those punks at school better watch it, when I got back. I pulled into the liquor mart and Rogue looked at me.

"Are we drinking?" she asked.

"Ever been drunk?" she flushed and shook her head.

"How old are you!?"

"I'm only sixteen... turning seventeen soon."

"Well, better late then never." I told her to wait in the car, and I got out, entering the air-conditioned store. I got a mickey of spiced rum. Between the two of us, we would be juiced tonight. I was glad I was eighteen, I didn't have to beg my mum to buy it for me anymore. I walked back outside into the sunlight, into the car, where Rogue was looking at my cigarettes. She put them back on the dash as soon as I shut the door, looking a little sheepish. I paused, my fingers on the ignition. "You can have one, ya know." I tossed the alcohol in the backseat, where it wrinkled in its brown paper bag.

"No, it's okay..."

"If you insist." I peeled out of the parking lot. "Where do you wanna go next? Get something to eat? To the mall?" Rogue's cheeks were flushed prettily. I could tell her was having a blast. I guess she didn't really have any friends, and I doubt Bobby could take her out like I could. If the prick even knew how to treat a girl. She was looking around, staring out the window, a smile etched on, what I noticed, very full, pink lips. When she grew up, she was going to be a stunner.

"Let's go to the mall!" she said, excitedly. She turned those entrancing eyes on me, full of cheer. "Um... you think I could try that stuff you bought?" she asked, shyly.

"You mean the rum? I suppose. If you want too."

"I'm sure one sip won't get me drunk!" she said, laughing, reaching into the back and getting the bottle out of the bag. She looked at the level, bounced it up and down a few times, as if testing its weight. She cracked the cap and took a whiff, and she grimaced. "Smells really bad."

"Yeah, alcohol is like that." she closed her eyes and I opened my mouth to tell to take a small one-- instead she slammed a big shot back. She choked and coughed, tears coming to her eyes, clutching her throat.

"Oh-- oh, oh-- my God!" she coughed hard, passing me the bottle. I laughed and took a straight shot. "That's _disgusting!_" I twisted the cap back on and put it in the cupholder.

"Yeah, that's why you sip it slowly. And have a chaser. Ya know, like pepsi or something. Should have got that." Rogue coughed for a moment longer, and then she leaned back in the seat.

"It's not that bad."

So we talked a little, until we got to the next biggest mall in New York. I put the alcohol in my purse. Oh man, I better be careful-- Xavier would kill me if I brought her back drunk. I was eighteen and off school, no classes, not on property, so I'm sure it doesn't matter if I get drunk. Not sure how he would feel about drinking and driving, though. Whatever. Me and Rogue entered the mall, hitting the stores. As we did, I got to know her even more. Her personality was unique, rare, a breath of fresh air for me. I had gotten sick of the stuffy vamps my parents were friends with, their sickening talk and their expensive clothing, their billion dollar cars and there empire estates on Miami beach... I was fine with a bottle of rum, a rusty Impala and an apartment, it didn't matter to me. I knew what to expect from life-- nothing.


End file.
